Work machines—like construction machines and agricultural machines, for example—have a power source, such as a diesel engine or a gasoline engine. In some of these work machines, the power source cooperates with an electric generator and an electric motor. Although electric motors typically have a broad speed range, a transmission may still be necessary for cooperating with the electric motor to propel the work machine effectively and efficiently.
What is needed is a powertrain comprising an electric motor and a three speed transmission. The transmission needs speeds that are useful, even if the electric motor reaches input speeds of 7200 RPM and above. Further, the transmission needs to be robust enough to endure the large forces associated with such speeds. Further yet, the transmission needs a high number of identical parts, thereby reducing the cost of each part and, ultimately, the overall cost of the transmission. Finally, the transmission needs to be arranged such that it occupies a compact space.